


Rain, Rain

by Xiaojian



Series: Men and Demons [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, demons don't understand foreplay, sex ed brought to you by revolver ocelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaojian/pseuds/Xiaojian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and demons don't always see eye-to-eye on how certain things should be handled. Things like sex. Luckily, Ocelot doesn't mind being a teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote the awkwardly fluffy (or maybe just awkward) smut I copped out on in Careful What You Summon. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was a bright, sunny day on base. It was also pouring rain. The unusual combination of weather prompted some soldiers to seek refuge indoors, while others headed outside to enjoy the occasion. Ocelot found that Venom had returned to his quarters, though he had opened his window and was working happily with the sun and the scent of rain filling his office. And a dog napping next to his chair.

“I’ll take this over the storms from last week.” Ocelot commented, leaning in the doorway.

Venom glanced up, a warm smile crossing his face. “It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen weather like this.”

“Then why not go out and enjoy it? There’s a bunch of recruits splashing in puddles right outside the offices.”

Including two of his manliest, most burly soldiers, which had brought Ocelot a great deal of amusement.

“I have work to finish.” Venom said, but he wasn’t complaining. Venom never complained about paperwork. Which was the most inhuman thing about him, if you asked Ocelot. What human being in their right mind didn’t hate paperwork?

“Come on. You’ve been working all week. Take a break and have some fun.” Ocelot encouraged. Venom had become attached to his job. His soldiers, his base. It was a wonderful thing, usually, but Ocelot didn’t want the demon to overwork himself.

Maybe he was spoiling Venom, a little. He didn’t care. Venom deserved it.

“If you insist.” Venom laughed. He stood, the dog rising eagerly with him, wagging its tail. “But you have to come out with me.”

Ocelot smiled. “I’m not jumping in any puddles, but I’ll go outside.”

“If I’m doing it, you’re doing it.”

“It’ll ruin my boots!”

“Then I’m not doing it.” Venom crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. He’d become so much more relaxed, so much more confident. Was it weird that it made Ocelot proud?

“Fine. But I’m changing my shoes.”

The soldiers got a hell of a laugh out of big-bad-Ocelot doing his best to frolic in rainwater. He didn’t do a very good job of it, but Venom (and the dog) seemed to be having fun. That was all that mattered. 

They were both drenched by the time they headed inside, when the rain finally began to let up. Venom wiped water from his forehead, laughing. “I’m going to go change before I drip on the entire base.”

“Let me come with you.” Ocelot offered with a smile. Venom headed to his quarters, waving for him to follow. 

The demon’s bedroom was small, plain, and well-kept, with a perfectly-kept bed, and neatly-organized shelves. Venom started undressing as soon as he was inside, setting his soggy clothes in a corner of the room to dry. Ocelot had grown to appreciate the lack of shame demons held over their bodies. Venom saw nothing uncomfortable about being naked. He’d once said that, as long as it was warm, he would have no problem walking around without clothes on. Ocelot regretfully reminded him that was frowned upon in human societies.

Ocelot brought his hand to his shirt buttons. “Do you mind?”

“Of course not.”

Ocelot undressed slowly, carefully folding his soaked shirt and pants. His nose wrinkled at the mud on his spare boots.

“Sorry.” Venom laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I can wash them later.” Ocelot dismissed his apology, joining him. He threw an arm across the demon’s shoulders.

“Oh! Do you want to - have sex, now?” 

Ocelot had entreated Venom to stop calling it “mating.” It was hard to resist laughing every time he heard it.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind it.” Ocelot smiled. It was unusual, but refreshing for someone to be so straightforward about their intentions. Ocelot never had to worry about deciphering what Venom wanted, since the demon would always tell him outright.

“I wouldn’t mind, either.” With that, Venom reached unceremoniously for Ocelot’s cock.

“Slow down there.” Ocelot laughed, grabbing his hand. “Remember what we talked about after last time?”

“I still don’t understand it.” Venom muttered, scratching the back of his neck. There were so many little idiosyncrasies in Venom’s view of the world, where the cultural differences between his world and Ocelot’s showed through, sometimes in the most innocuous ways. For example, Venom drew a strict line between physical affection and sex. Hugging, kissing, caressing someone was purely platonic, done when you wished to show that you cared for another person. None of those were involved in “mating,” which was done solely to bring sexual pleasure. Which meant that Venom dove into things without any semblance of foreplay.

He wasn’t a bad lay, despite that - in fact, he was surprisingly impressive in bed. But Ocelot, despite his prickly exterior, liked a bit of affection before he got his brains fucked out.

“Would you like me to show you?” Ocelot asked.

Venom nodded. Ocelot pushed him back to lie on the bed, his head resting comfortable against the pillow. Ocelot straddled his lap, bare skin resting across bare skin.

“You said kisses don’t arouse you, right?”

Venom nodded again. “You kiss your family members. It would be awkward, if doing so caused arousal.”

“That...I mean, that’s true.” Ocelot conceded. “But that’s a different kind of kissing.” 

“A different kind?”

“You kiss your relatives like this.” Ocelot leaned down and placed a chaste peck on his lips. “But you kiss me like this.” He kissed him properly, deep, getting his tongue involved.

“But that’s just a more extreme version of the same action.” Venom argued.

“All right, then.” Ocelot laughed. “How about these kinds of kisses?”

Ocelot brushed his lips over Venom’s cheek, moving down to his throat. He pressed them against Venom’s neck, biting softly at the skin.

“Oh.” He could feel Venom’s body warm at that. “But isn’t that called biting?”

“Technicalities.” Ocelot muttered, sucking at his neck.

“I like biting, then.” Venom decided.

Ocelot grinned. He moved down Venom’s body, working everything he could reach with his mouth along the way. By the time he reached his hips, Venom was half-hard.

“See, you do like kisses.” Ocelot teased.

“Biting.” Venom insisted.

“You’re insufferable.” Ocelot scraped his teeth along Venom’s hipbones. The demon buried his hands in Ocelot’s light hair.

“If I’m so insufferable, let me occupy my mouth with other things.”

Ocelot glanced up with a smile. He let Venom flip their positions, the demon crawling on top of him.

“So...like this?” Venom leaned down and bit down, a proper bite, at the base of Ocelot’s throat. Ocelot let out a noise of surprise.

“Sorry, was that too hard?”

“Just a little.” Ocelot laughed, running his hand through the demon’s hair. “That’s the problem with calling it ‘biting.’ You’re not trying to chew food, here.”

Venom tried again, gentler this time. Ocelot arched his back, leaned into him. “Much better.”

The demon moved his hips over Ocelot’s lap, squirming. 

“Be patient.” Ocelot reminded him.

“But I’m - ” He paused.

“Aroused?” Ocelot asked with a smug grin.

“...Yeah. Okay, you win.”

Ocelot laughed. “You don’t have to hold back anymore, if you don’t want to. I just wanted to show you that there’s more interesting ways to get yourself turned on than just going at our cocks until one of them gets hard.”

“And we can experiment with more of those ways. Next time.” Venom slid down his body eagerly, stroking him until he was fully erect, before taking him into his mouth. Ocelot moaned, wrapping his legs around the demon’s strong shoulders. 

Venom took his time, licking along his length, then sucking lightly on his balls.

Ocelot let himself relax, his head falling back on the pillow. Venom could be both delightfully rough and wonderfully gentle in bed, and it seemed like today he had opted for the latter. He was content to let the demon do all the work, Ocelot’s only contributions his occasional words of encouragement. And the strong buck up into Venom’s mouth when the demon swallowed his entire length unexpectedly.

He gripped tight onto Venom’s hair as the demon bobbed his head along his cock, taking him down his throat effortlessly. He didn’t know if the lack of a gag reflex came with being something from the underworld, but he would take it. And he would gladly take the way Venom let him come inside his mouth, swallowing everything without protest.

Venom gave him a moment to rest before climbing onto his chest with a grin.

“Your turn?”

“My turn.”


End file.
